


Promise That I'll Run Away With You

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Fragments of a Valentine [3]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AVALANCHE Reunion, Blame Hojo and JENOVA for everything, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Redemption, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Radiant Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: After reuniting with AVALANCHE, Vincent learns to live and perhaps help another atone for their sins.Companion piece to Smoke and Mirrors Keep Us Waitin' On A Miracle





	Promise That I'll Run Away With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure why someone would want a companion piece to Smoke and Mirrors but I did promise to write it. There's almost a full KH and FFVII complementary cast so you might need more knowledge of FFVII to read this one. Also, I haven't played KH games in a literal dog's age and I'm well aware that some characters will read as OOC. 
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

Vincent lurked in the library, perched on the rafters as he read books thicker than the width of his forearm. 

He's left alone here. No one asked about his cloak when it flicked along with Vincent's hand movements nor do they pressure him into talking. 

The Princesses of Heart earned his undying loyalty when all they did was ask him to come down for food or to swap out his books when he's done. 

He held all of the Princesses in high regard. 

"Mr. Valentine, are you alright?" Belle called up from the balcony. 

Vincent nodded, marked his spot and floated down, cradling the blue-bound novel carefully in his left hand as he landed next to her. 

"The girls and I are wondering if you'd like to get coffee or tea with us," she offered, hazel gaze hopeful. 

Cid _had_ encouraged him to look outside of AVALANCHE for new friends. Perhaps the Princesses would be a good start.

"Which establishment?" Vincent answered carefully. 

Belle smiled brightly at his reply. "We're going to Helga's. I'll be closing up the library for lunch and I thought you might like some." 

"... Thank you." 

Belle shooed out the other library patrons as Vincent waited, signing out his book before she locked the door. "Helga landed in Radient Garden a few months ago. She's former military and the girls and I thought her place might be a little more comfortable for you." 

"Mmm." Vincent kept an eye out for Heartless and Nobodies but none appeared until shortly before the town's entrance. "Get to town, please." 

"I'll be waiting." Belle fled, her steps quick as she made it into town. 

Dusks, Dancers and Large Bodies burst into being and Vincent calmly drew Cerberus and Death Penalty. The large guns caused the creatures to hesitate briefly before they sprang into action against him. 

Vincent unleashed the first volley of rounds, a Dusk, a Dancer and a Large Body exploding as Cerberus fired. Death Penalty caught the rest, all six bullets hitting their targets easily. He reloaded and spun the weapons as he holstered them, the minimal XP almost not worth the trouble they caused. 

"My apologies, Belle, if I scared you." 

Belle shook her head and offered her right hand, Vincent hesitantly taking it with his gauntlet after moving the book into his item inventory. "I don't think I told you but my husband used to be a cursed Beast." Vincent listened as she continued. "You remind me of him a lot." 

"... I see." 

"Belle! We heard you were attacked by Heartless-" Jasmine visually checked Belle over before she spotted Vincent. "You had Mr. Valentine with you?" 

"He was incredibly fast. I saw a red blur and then before I knew it, the hearts were freed. I'm glad he was there." Belle praised. 

Vincent ducked further into the collar, hunching his shoulders as if to hide in his cloak. It'd been years since he'd recieved praise so freely from someone other than AVALANCHE or the remaining Turks. 

"Mr. Valentine, we weren't sure what you liked so we got one of everything." Snow White guided him into a chair and pointed at the tray. 

"That is... thoughtful of you." Vincent replied as he picked up the hot chocolate. The rest went to the Princesses, each with a favored drink. He mentally catalogued which belonged to which; a Turk habit nearly as old as Vincent himself. 

The Princesses all spoke of projects they were doing in their own worlds and coordinating a few here with the Restoration Committee. They didn't pressure but Vincent interjected now and again with ideas that might work with a certain project or what might not. 

When the hour rang out at one from the castle bells, all of them sighed and broke off in pairs. 

"You walked because I cannot travel the way you do," Vincent assessed after most of the Princesses left. "Have I got it right?" 

"Yes," Belle answered as Snow White stepped into a dark corridor and disappeared last. "We can walk those corridors precisely because we're pure Light. You aren't Light or Dark but a heavier mix that most people. I can't figure out why that is but I won't ask." 

"Hnn." Vincent listened carefully to Chaos. "It is not a story I would lightly offer." 

Belle simply gave him a soft look. "When you're ready, Mr. Valentine, and not a moment before. I'll see you at the Library tommorrow?" 

Vincent shook his head no. 

"... I'll be... hunting Heartless and Nobodies with my beloved." He hummed. 

"Oh! Enjoy your time together." She responded as she waved from the corridor she'd opened. 

Vincent waited until the area was clear before calling upon Chaos. They flew to Cid's command center, happily settling on the roof to wait for their beloved to be done with work. 

Vincent reverted and started to crack open his book when he noticed a flash of silver hair. 

Hair he thought he would never see again after the Remnants, after Deepground and the way the Planet was lost to the Darkness. 

He carefully closed his book, glided down to Cid and asked quietly, "How is Sephiroth here?" 

"Huh. He's been missin' since you arrived a coupla months ago. Cloud was startin' t' think he finally died." Cid shrugged as he flicked the command to autopilot. "He split from Cloud years ago an' we haven't seen much of him except maybe Cloud or Leon. Ah was wonderin' if maybe Chaos was harboring some LifeStream." 

"Chaos and I are bonded through it. It's possible I carry some measure of it with me," He admitted as Cid cupped his cheek. Vincent leaned down for a kiss, purring softly when Cid stroked his thumbs along Vincent's cheekbones. "Perhaps I should go see Aerith. Who's Leon?" 

"Right. Forgot ya landed in Spook Central first. Leon's-" 

"Cid, something tripped our perimeter-Excuse me." The dark haired man paused at the entrance and made to turn when Cid chuckled. Cid wrapped an arm around the man's waist. 

"C'mere. It's about time ya met. Vince, this's Leon. Ah may have taken him under mah wing when he landed in Traverse Town." Cid introduced them, happily looking between two people he loved. "Leon, this is mah husband in all but name. Vincent was the best shot on our Planet." 

Vincent watched as Leon soaked up the attention like a plant denied water for too long. 

Ah. An orphan. 

Cid had picked up a new habit that wasn't smoking, it seemed. 

Chaos rumbled happily and surfaced. " **You carry a Guardian Force.** " 

"What? No. They all... They all **_died_**. How could I be carrying one?!" Leon yelped at the sight of Chaos. 

" **He says his name is Griever,** " Chaos purred as he circled his Mate and this adopted cub. " **Pretty Lion matches with Fenrir and Child of the Calamity, the same way I match with My Sky.** " 

"T' translate for Chaos... It looks like your Guardian, Cloud's Guide and Sephiroth are meant t' be." Cid took pity on the sweet cub. "Which means Hosts are included in the package." 

"You mean..." 

" **One of Light, one to bridge the gap and one of Darkness brought to life.** " Chaos hummed. " **Balance is rare, Pretty Lion, and stable as they come.** " 

Leon wavered as Chaos continued to purr. "How do I know Griever's even there? Why do you keep calling me Pretty Lion?" 

" **Ask for him,** " Chaos answered as he wrapped around their newest addition, " **and I call you that because that is what I see. It was my duty to read souls and take them from the Planet when the time came for total destruction. I see both your front as a defenseless, declawed lion and the calculating SEED Commander that lurks beneath your deliberate clouding.** "

Leon gasped as Griever surged from his body as an enormous glowing lion. 

" **I think you two have much to speak about. My Sky and I will guard you.** "

* * *

Leon stumbled from the defense tower, the scent of happy tears lingering as he made his way over to Cid and Vincent. 

"Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay this-" 

"Ya don't," Cid snorted. "You're family." 

"Cid is correct." He added gently. "Once you know a Highwind and you are taken under their wing, you are blessed." 

"I _know_ that." Leon sniffed as he huddled under Vincent's cloak. "Can Chaos hear me?" 

"... He can." Vincent admitted. 

"Thank you." 

"He," Chaos rumbled softly but remained where he was in Vincent. "said you're welcome."

* * *

Sora paused as he saw Vincent waiting for Cid to gather supplies and be off on their hunt. 

"Heya, Mr. Valentine." Vincent holstered Cerberus after a final wipe-down and nodded to acknowledge the teen. "How's Radiant Garden been?" 

"Sora, we gotta-Gawrsh, didn't see ya there, Mr. Valentine!" Goofy called after Sora as the Keyblade wielder stepped away from his traveling companions. 

"His favorite spot's the defense tower," Cid answered Sora before Vincent could internally debate whether or to he wanted to talk. "We're gonna go hunt Heartless 'n Nobodies." 

"... I don't want people to fear the path from the Library into town." He finally said.

"You're a lot like my best friend Riku," Sora chirruped. "You put up walls but you don't mean to and you're always nice." 

"Exactly," Cid agreed. 

Vincent flushed behind the collar and silently followed his beloved into the canyon, his cloak twisting to wave at the trio.

* * *

Nobodies ate the hearts that came from the Heartless. 

That was information that disturbed Vincent to no end. 

He shot all of the appearing Nobodies and then Galian wanted a turn. 

Vincent released his first Limit Break and sat back mentally as Galian pawed at a Heartless. 

He lolled his tongue when it bounced with a squeak. He played with the Heartless, batting them before swatting them with pinpoint accuracy into Venus Gospel's spear tip. 

By the time they returned, Cid and Vincent were covered in dust as well as nameless gunk and kissing every few steps to celebrate a good hunt. 

"I spy with my green eyes... Some PDA~" Aerith teased as Vincent nuzzled Cid's scruffy cheek. "Leon said you two were talking about the LifeStream and Guardian Forces. The stuff on you is non-toxic but if you want to take a shower...?" 

"We'll clean up an' meet ya there." Cid agreed as he sniffed at the gunk. 

Both took quick showers and walked to the Cottage, Cid's hand easily wrapped around Vincent's gauntlet. 

"Vinnie!" Yuffie made to glomp him and was met with empty air as he side-stepped it to hide behind Cid. "You're no fun." 

"... It's funny when you miss." Vincent observed dryly. 

Everyone paused before roaring with laughter. 

"I see your sense of humor's still there," Aerith hummed as she set down a kettle and some cups. She fixed herself a cup of tea and motioned that they were welcome to it. "To answer your questions, it looks like Chaos did manage to take a good chunk of the LifeStream with him. It pushed out people like me, those with a strong connection to it, or those with a strong will, likely Zack and a few others." 

Vincent went through the motions, handed the first cup to Cid and cradled his own drink in his unoccupied hand. "So, others that Sephiroth might know from his past." 

"Maybe. The rest of the LifeStream has settled here. I don't think it felt safe in Halloween Town because there are semi-dead and fully dead souls living there," Aerith replied. "About the Guardian Force... I thought I was the only one who could feel him." 

Vincent swallowed his mouthful of strongly sugared tea and sighed. "Chaos was aware of Griever and the Guide still in Cloud. Fenrir seems to keep Cloud on an even keel so Chaos and I tend to leave him alone. Sephiroth... seems different." 

"Well, she's not here, right? Th' Calamity 'r whatever. Ah say that she's t' blame for a good chunk of it." Cid huffed as he drained his tea and went back for a second cup. "Maybe we're seein' th' Silver Demon or even th' General himself instead of the half-cocked, Calamity-influenced killer." 

Aerith's expression turned thoughtful. "I haven't sensed Jenova since the Planet's destruction. I've asked the Princesses to check the corridors but they haven't seen or sensed her either. No one's been able to get too close to him either since you showed up a few months ago. Maybe you and Cloud can-?" 

She gestured like a hug but firmer. 

Vincent frowned at that. "... Perhaps it is better to let him come to us. I saw him briefly yesterday. He was the reason we spoke of the LifeStream." 

"Right. Sorry." 

"Can you feel... Zack?" Cloud quietly asked. "He might know the best way to coax... Him. They were friends." 

"I can." Aerith announced. "See if we can't bring him closer while I search for Zack with some help." 

"Sounds like a solid plan." Vincent murmured. 

Cloud helped Aerith up from her chair. "Then let's mosey."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
